Letters to Bath
by earthXtoXbella
Summary: Alice Brandon is a young nurse/midwife from Bath and is called to the Isle of Covington to tend to Maria of Spain. Maria is to be married to the Governors son Jasper Whitlock. Oh Fluff and Mayhen ahead. and some light lemons in later chps.
1. Leaving Bath

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and added The Windowsill to their faves. It mean a lot to me and I really appreciate it. So as promised, this is my new chapter story. It may be epic… sorry. So this was actually a dream I had last night and I was like… "must…feed…to…the masses!!!" So here it is

**Summary: **Jasper is the son of the governor of a British Territory off the coast of the UK and is engaged to Maria, the Duchess of Spain**. **Alice, a local midwife's daughter, and a nurse, is called to serve as Maria's personal nurse and servant. Read on to see what mayhem and fluff and mayhem and… *cough* fluff, ensue.

**Chapter 1**

**(Alice's POV)**

"Alice, sweetheart, please don't pull at your apron, you look silly" my mother flicked her arm wildly at me, her eyes narrowed in a silent threat. I hated that she cared more about her reputation and having some sort of bragging rights to say that her daughter was the soon-to-be personal servant to Maria of Spain, than she actually cared about my feelings towards the entire situation.

"This is ridiculous, mother. The woman is a complete nightmare; all of her subjects have said so." The thought of working for Maria made me want to scream. I glanced out the side of the carriage in anticipation to see the ocean for the first time. I had grown up in Bath, England and moving out to the Isle of Covington was a bittersweet transition. My mother sighed into her hands and looked at me with what could only be described as pure distaste.

"Your siblings would have loved this opportunity, Alice." She put an emphasis on my name like it was burning her tongue to say it.

"I doubt that" I muttered. Before my mother could protest what I had said, the carriage had stopped at a dock and I leapt from it carefully. A large man pulled my things from the back of the carriage and began loading them into a boat.

"You must be Alice." He smiled warmly at me like he had a joke he wanted to tell me. I smiled back and offered my hand. "I'm Emmett. I work for the Royal family. Grew up working for them in fact" He rolled his eyes and continued loading my things. I liked Emmett already.

"Is it true what they say about her, Emmett? That she kills any woman that even looks at her Fiancé?" I wanted to know as much as I could about this Maria before I was bound to her side as her own personal lap dog.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed, "That's a little dramatic. She is quite a witch though." I giggled at Emmett's comment and helped him move my last bits of luggage into the boat.

I turned to look at my mother, tears now collected in the corners of her eyes. I groaned and threw my arms around her. "I'll write to you every day, now don't fuss over me you have four more kids at home for you." I felt her heave into a sob against me.

"Oh, Alice, do visit me if you can." She stroked my hair fondly and I had suddenly forgotten what a nightmare she had been these past few days.

I hugged her tight again and smiled before letting Emmett help me into his boat.

The Isle of Covington was not far from the mainland, I could see after only a few minutes of travel. Emmett had made some small talk with me and motioned for me to come sit by him.

"You know I took the job at Covington so that I could afford nice things for my wife. She's always been into fashions and nice jewelry." Emmett smiled fondly, clearly thinking about his wife.

"What's her name, Emmett?" I wanted to know more about her instantly. He smiled down at me and sighed

"Her name is Rosalie. They finally let her move to the Isle with me last month. It's been so long without her. Maria appointed her as her assistant of sorts." He handed me a locket with a heart on the front. I pried it open with my fingertips, cursing that I bit my nails in this moment. The woman inside was stunning and I gasped. Her skin was fair and smooth like porcelain and her long golden locks fell softly around her beautiful face.

"She looks like an angel" was all I could muster up before I handed the locket back to Emmett. He nodded before looking down at me.

"So what about you, Miss Brandon? Any handsome young man back at home?" He concentrated closely at the dock ahead of us. I shook my head and then realized he wouldn't have seen it.

"No, no one for me." Saying the words made my stomach hurt and I swallowed hard. Emmett looked at me curiously and smiled.

"You're young, you have time" he pulled into the dock and three young men helped tie us onto land. "Rosalie is going to show you around" Emmett gleamed and gestured to the angel gliding towards us. She extended a slender pale hand and I touched it lightly, shaking it even lighter.

"I'm Rosalie McCarty, let me show you where you're staying" she smiled kindly and I followed quickly after her waving a simple goodbye to my new friend Emmett.


	2. Greetings

**A/N: ** alright so here's chapter two, don't worry it's going to get a lot more interesting. And of course Emmett will bring the Lulz. (When doesn't he?), and expect to see more familiar faces as the story wears on.

Disclaimer: I completely forgot this shiz in chapter 1 so here goes, I own nothing nothing nothing. Thanks

**Chapter 2**

I felt like a small child in awe at Rosalie. She was friendly enough, even if we mostly talked about her. She rounded on me quickly before we entered the vast castle in front of us.

"Alice, I really like you, you seem like a really great person and I can tell we're going to be close, so let me warn you now. Maria is a terrible person and she will not treat you any better than someone would treat cattle. But please remember, there is no competition here. There is no one prettier, no one smarter, and no one better than Maria on this Island. There is no Alice and there is no Rosalie. Only Maria." She chewed her poppy colored lip nervously, her hands firmly on my shoulders. I swallowed the now returned lump in my throat and cast my eyes to the cleanly cut lawn.

I forced a smile at Rosalie and nodded my head in understanding, trying to fathom ways I would hold my often quick tongue against this brutal Maria. Rosalie hugged me and pulled me into the entryway of the vast Greeting Hall. The Hall was bustling with people and their chatter echoed against the stone walls. I tried to keep up with Rosalie, bumping past people as I shuffled through quickly.

I ran square into the chest of a man and fell onto my floor shaking my head dizzily. The man leaned down and extended a fair skinned hand. I took it and allowed the stranger to pull me to my feet. I gazed upon his face and choked on my next breath. He was tall and slender, yet well built. His skin was as fair as Rosalie's and his hair was a honey blonde. I stumbled back, in shock of the beauty of the man before me. He placed a strong hand on the small of my back to steady me and furrowed his brow in concern.

"Are you alright, ma'am? I did not mean to cut into your path like that. Please forgive me for my clumsiness" His voice was deep and warm and I blinked stupidly.

"I…I'm…I'm fine thank you. Alice" I curtsied politely still wanting nothing more than to jump into this strangers arms.

"A lovely name, for a lovely young lady" He smiled magnificently and bowed. "I must be on my way now lovely Alice" He chuckled lightly and strode off before I felt a sharp tug on my wrist. I turned back to Rosalie to face reality.

"Oh, Rose! Did you see that man I was talking to? He was a vision!" I gushed as she pulled me down a smaller hallway.

She laughed roughly and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Don't fall in love to quickly Alice, That's Jasper Whitlock. He's engaged to Maria. The Governor's son."

I whimpered pitifully and slumped my shoulders. "That's unfair" I pouted like a child and looked longingly back into the Greeting Hall.

"Oh hush, there's plenty of nice young men on this Island. Now act pleasant this is Maria's quarters." Rosalie straightened out my apron and knocked lightly on the door.

"Who's there?" The voice cried angrily and harsh. I flinched and closed my eyes.

"Rosalie, your Highness" Rosalie's voice was much softer and kinder and I wondered why she couldn't be the queen instead.

There was a pause and then, "Well, come in then". Rosalie pushed open the large wooden door and pulled me into a massive room. There was a large bed in the center of it with silks and Egyptian cotton layering it. Maria was sitting upright in her bed, reading from a large book. She was beautiful, but nothing compared to Rosalie. Her skin was bronze and soft looking and her hair was black and straight around her slender shoulders, but her nose was just a little to round and her lips a little to bowed, making her look more like a child than a beautiful woman.

Rosalie bowed and pulled me with her before she spoke. "This is Alice; she is the nurse you sent for from the mainland. She is the best in Bath, I assure you."

Maria stood from her bed and neared me, inspecting me as she came closer. She stopped in front of me, almost towering (as most people did). "You're very small, how old are you?" she narrowed her eyes placed a hand on her hip.

I instantly hated her. "Nineteen your majesty" I curtsied before holding eye contact with her. She smiled sweetly and laughed quietly from the back of her throat.

"So young. But I suppose that's a good thing, you're probably healthy." She pulled at a strand of my short black hair and raised an eyebrow. "Is this the new fashion on the Mainland? This short hair?" Her question had a snide undertone to it and I shook my head.

"No ma'am, my little brother got sap in my hair about a month ago and my mother had to cut it off" I explained, suddenly embarrassed by my spiky cut. Maria laughed loudly and patted my head.

"What an endearing story, you're funny little Alice. Have Rosalie take you to your living quarters so you can change into something nice. I would like you to attend my ball tonight." She turned on her heels and I was glad to have Rosalie pulling me out into the hallway once again.

I was furious and I spluttered out words at Rosalie. "What a… I never… the nerve… did you?....who does she think she is that horrible woman?" I managed to choke out and Rosalie laughed. "That's Maria. Now how do you feel about the color green?" She stepped into a small humble looking room with three beds. "I like it I suppose." I sat down on one of the flimsy beds and watched a small fire crackle in the fire place.

"Good, there's a cute green dress that Bella has that she no longer fits in I think would look perfect on you." She shuffled towards a small closet on the other side of the room.

"Who's Bella?" I picked lazily at a thread in the mattress.

"She's the cook. She lives in here with us, you'll like her she's very entertaining. She's married to the music instructor, Edward Cullen. They're such a lovely couple." She rattled on and I smiled to myself. That sounded like the life I wanted. Just like Rosalie and Emmett, or Bella and Edward. A humble job with a loving husband and a cozy house where we would grow old together and be happy.

Rosalie poked her head into the conjoined kitchen and yelled "Bella!!! Bella Cullen! Our new roommate is here" There was a clattering that sounded like pots and pans and a slender girl with mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes can bounding clumsily into the room. She stuck her hand out which was covered in flour and spices and I shook it gladly.

"I'm Bella, sorry about the mess" She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled

"It's alright. I'm Alice." I knew that being with the two of them would make living away from bath much easier.

**A/N:** So there's my chapter two. Maria is a bitch face and Bella and Rosalie are of course the shiz. So I had to make Bella the chef because she was always cooking for Charlie and Edward the Music teach because he's well… a musician.


	3. New friends and preparations

**A/N: **Thanks so much for everyone that's reviewed/faved/story watched this. It's been a rough night, my crazy mother kicked me out and then called the police on me (who proceeded to tell her they can't do anything because I'm a legal adult), so I decided since I'm upset and I have my handy dandy laptop, I'll continue to write for the day. Here goes

**Disclaimer: I got nothin'**

**Chapter 3**

They managed to squeeze me into Bella's tiny green dress for that evenings ball and Rosalie laced up my corset so tight I was positive I was going to pass out.

"Yeah, but look how wonderful it makes your chest look" she gushed at the artificial cleavage created by the all around tightness of the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded. She was right, I looked pretty good. Bella put on her cooking apron, as she was the nights chef and her husband Edward stopped in for a quick visit. Edward looked a little bit silly in his minstrel outfit but he was an extremely handsome man, enough to offset the awkward suit.

"Are you playing tonight Edward?" Rosalie rounded the corner in a stunning purple dress. no doubt she was to be at Maria's side acting as her radio.

Edward nodded and sighed, pulling at his stockings in aggravation. "I am. Mr. Crowley and Mr. Newton as well. It's a shame Newton's so tone deaf though." He shook his head and sauntered over to his wife's side, throwing his arms affectionately around her waist. He cleared his throat lightly and narrowed his emerald green eyes playfully at Rosalie. "You know, that husband of yours owes me and his majesty, Mr. Whitlock a game of Snaps."

Rosalie only sighed and shook her head. My thoughts were only on the fact that Edward had mentioned Jasper.

"You know Mr. Whitlock? Personally?" I couldn't help the tone of longing in my voice. Edward laughed and rubbed his eyes in an amused way.

"Jasper? Of course, grew up with him. He wasn't always the great Jasper Whitlock of Covington. He used to just be Jasper Whitlock, that kid from the village with the pigeon toes. He's still a good guy though. Never forgot where he came from. It's a shame his parents set him up with that awful woman from Spain. He's absolutely miserable. He always used to say when we were younger that he just wanted a wife with a humble job and live in a small cabin where they could grow old and be happy." Edward sighed.

My heart fell into my stomach and I wondered why any loving God would send me to this place where the perfect man for me was being married off to the most foul women alive. A woman I had to cater to nonetheless.

"Alice, are you okay, you look a little grey." Bella rushed to my side. Her immediate concern was heartwarming but there was no way I was about to explain to her that I was in love with royalty that I had met once in passing, right in front of his child hood friend.

"Yeah, I'm good, this dress is a bit tight that's all. I'm just getting used to it." I breathed in deep and forced a smile onto my face that must've looked painful.

"Well you look stunning if it makes you feel any better." Rosalie examined me carefully. There was a loud bang at the door and Emmett stumbled in with his hands over his eyes.

"Are you ladies dressed?" he questioned peeking through his fingers. I laughed at Emmett and felt instantly better. "Oh, Alice, you look wonderful. I haven't seen you since our boat trip, how have you been?" He exclaimed hugging me tightly. Too tightly. I laughed again.

"It's been a few hours Emmett. I did get to meet Maria though. She's an absolute cow, I don't know how anyone stands her" I wrinkled my nose and everybody in the room chuckled in agreement.

"Alright well I just stopped in to let you know the ball is starting and Rosalie and Alice are to leave to Maria's room. Good luck my lovelies." He kissed Rosalie sweetly before ruffling my hair and skipping out with Edward on his heels.

"You guys are so lucky to have such wonderful husbands" I clicked my teeth together hoping my emotions weren't projected on my face. Bella plopped down on the bed next to me and rubbed my back. Oh no, my cover didn't work.

"With time, Alice. You'll find that perfect man that treats you wonderfully" she gave me a hopeful smile that I tried to return before Rosalie coughed.

"We need to go; Maria's going to get real moody if we don't" She warned and I agreed, hugging Bella goodbye as she pulled a chefs scarf over her hair.

The halls were packed with people in dresses and robes chatting about the latest in fashion and gossip on Covington. Many had discarded there masks, already bored of the before the dance had begun. Before Rosalie could knock on the grand wooden door, Maria flung it open and dragged us inside. She stood impatiently in her undergarment and frowned.

"What do you think Rose? Red or Blue?" She gestured to the extraordinary dresses hanging in front of her and pouted. Rosalie studied them for a moment before nodding.

"Definitely red. It's extremely pronounced and sophisticated, all while remaining perfectly seductive." Rosalie sounded so sure of herself that Maria just nodded in agreement. She yanked it off the closet door and threw it at me. I had forgotten that I was her personal nurse, therefore had to dress her. As I laced the corset up Maria gushed about herself in the mirror.

"Oh Rosalie, this was the perfect choice. I knew you were my assistant for a reason. There's no way Jasper is going to want to keep his hands off me in this." She puckered her lips at her reflection. My heart stopped at the thought of Jasper with this monster of a woman. She continued to speak "Did you know that Jasper wants to wait until our wedding day?! What is that?! I mean, I've tried to sneak to his quarters at night but he's just so advent about keeping this off until our marriage. It's not like I would tell anybody. Sometimes his whole 'virgin, innocence' thing really gets to me" she rolled her eyes and I felt my heart jump back to a light state of reality. I liked thinking that this god in human form was still untainted by this callous succubus.

"All in good time, Maria" Rosalie said, studying my face curiously before Maria hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Alice. Now you two, I believe we have a ball to attend" The way Maria spoke to us like we were her friends made me ill, but she was correct. A ball awaited us.

**A/N: whew, sorry about the long delay you guys. Things have been hectic in my household but luckily my mom has come back to Earth and all is well. Or whatever. We agree to disagree. Anyways the ball should be good fun so keep on reading and thank you for the reviews.**

**Loves loves loves, Bellalalalalalaaaa**


	4. The Ball

**A/N: As an apology to my faithful readers, I'm updating to this next chapter right away. Not to mention my boyfriend is taking on Black Friday with an iron fist and it's not even midnight yet. *mumbles* I better get my freakin' engagement ring *mumble*. But anywho. Happy Turkey day to all my lovely American's. Hope indigestion isn't getting the best of you. And to all my other chums around the world, enjoy the holiday season (or just the winter time because it's so lovely).**

**So onto the Ball shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

**Chapter 4**

The music coming from the Ballroom was lively and wonderful and I couldn't help but feel proud to know Edward and that he was the reason for these beautiful sounds. Maria, Rosalie, and I were the last to be entering the ball and I was instantly uncomfortable. I knew all eyes would be on us and I soon found my playful green dress and spiky short haircut insufficient to the splendor that was Maria and Rosalie. When the song ended there was a mumbling from behind the ballroom doors that I was sure was an announcement of Maria's arrival and Maria pulled us forward and two large men ripped open the heavy oak doors. The excited hushed whispers of partygoers judging all of us began almost immediately. I could already pick out what people were saying.

"I hear Maria is terrible!"

"Yeah, me too, but look at that blonde assistant, she can't be real."

"Oh I know, such an angel. Who's that small black haired girl?"

"New nurse, I guess. She's so tiny."

I wanted to cry and run away from these constantly watchful eyes when I looked up. Straight in front of us, seated upon a throne was the only person in the room that would matter. Jasper Whitlock. He was looking at Maria, his eyes looking bored and his mouth pulled in a straight line. I swallowed my nerves and then Jasper did the one thing that was sure to ruin my composure. He looked at me dead in the eyes and his entire face lit up. A crooked grin tugged at his lips and he leaned his head into his palm looking pleased. I whimpered and felt the panic rising in my chest.

"What's wrong with you Alice? You look insane, my fiancé is watching us, start acting decent" Maria's voice was so piercing I bit hard into my tongue to stop myself from snapping at her. We stopped only a foot or two in front of Jasper and I bit down harder. He stepped down and kissed Maria's hand, dismissing her into the party. He looked at Rosalie and winked.

"Hello, Rosie. Tell Emmett I owe him a game of snaps." He laughed his warm deep laugh and she tutted before smiling.

"Oh he knows" She laughed. Jasper shook his head amusedly and kissed her hand, also dismissing her to dance. Only when he stopped in front of me was the taste of blood apparent in my mouth.

"Lovely Alice" He ducked his head in a small bow. His voice sent shivers up my spine and I coughed on the blood I inhaled. He narrowed his eyebrows in concern and I held up my hand passively.

"You remembered my name" I replied stupidly. I couldn't move my gaze from him and he flashed me his perfect white teeth.

"Of course. You're worth remembering. May I reserve a dance from you tonight, I would love to get to know the absolutely wonderful Alice I've heard so much about from my friends." He straightened out his posture, waiting chivalrously for my answer. I blushed.

"I'm guessing Bella and Edward and Emmett and Rose?" I asked and he nodded. I blushed again, "I would love a dance" I tried to appear smooth and he kissed my hand just a little longer than everybody else before he turned me toward the party.

I had danced with Emmett and Rosalie and an extremely kind dock hand friend of Emmett's named Jacob Black before I saw Jasper work his way towards me in the crowd.

"Time for my dance" He bowed in, patting Jacob on the shoulder. He slid his fingers up around my hand, which fit comfortably in his palm. His touch was soft and electrifying and I reminded myself to keep breathing. "So Alice, tell me about yourself. I heard so much about you in the single day you've been here, I can already tell my friends hold you very high. You know, I've spent my whole life with these people, if they tell me they want to accept someone into our group, then they must be something spectacular." He winked at me and I melted.

"I'm nothing special, I promise. If you think me to be an angel then you will only be let down. I'm only a plain nurse from Bath." I explained, although I was flattered of what my new friends thought of me. Jasper raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You don't look very plain to me. Surely you're just modest. What brings such a humble young lady from Bath to Covington?" He inquired and I sighed.

"To be quite honest with you I never wanted to come here. I grew up in Bath, all of my family is there. I wanted to marry a loving husband that would adore me forever the way Emmett does Rosalie, or Edward does Bella. I wanted to work as a nurse for my life and live in my cozy shack with my family, happy and humble until my days are over. But my mother is sick and when I got this job opportunity I thought it would only be fitting that I take it so that I could support my family. I fear that now that I'm here I will never find my adoring husband and live my simple life though. Not as long as I'm working for Maria at least." I frowned and then thought about the last thing I had said before I jumped. "Oh god, I must have offended you, I'm so sorry, I forgot for a moment that she was your fiancé" I cursed myself mentally. Jasper only laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"I have a confession to make to you Alice." He leaned down so that his mouth was level with my ear. "I hate Maria." He shrugged at me and smiled. He looked so sad behind his smile though that it broke my heart. I squeezed his hand tighter and smiled comfortingly. "You really are as wonderful as they say, Alice. I hope to see you again soon. And I hope that next time we will have more time." He whispered in my ear again. When he pulled away to stand up this time, however, he dragged his lips across my cheek and let them brush against the corner of my mouth. My heart raced and I wanted to leap upon his right there and make him mine. I blushed at my thoughts and curtsied before I snuck off to the kitchen to steal a cold drink.

I bumped into Bella in the kitchen, or more Bella bumped into me and I sighed, shaking slightly in my conglomerate of emotion.

"Oh Alice, you look shaken up what's wrong? I saw you dancing with Jasper by the way. He's very interested in you, you know?" she winked. I couldn't help it, I let the tears fall free and I choked on a sob. Bella put down her spoon and mixing bowl and grabbed my shoulders. "Oh no, Alice, did I say something?" Her kindness was so much sometimes. I sniffed pitifully and sighed.

"I love him, Bella. I love him and he's perfect and wonderful and he's marrying that wench!!" the word flew off my tongue with a sharp hatred. Bella gasped and suppressed a giggle at me calling Maria names.

"Shh, Alice. This will all work itself out. Sleep tonight and we'll help you with this tomorrow morning." Bella held me tight against her and stroked my hair. I was tired and sleep was much needed. I nodded at Bella and smiled before I made my way towards our quarters.

I hoped that tomorrow would bring something promising.

**A/N: oooohooho, cliffy! And you can bet your britches tomorrow will bring something promising!!!**


	5. flowering pattern

**A/N: Ohhhh if you have taken on the streets today for shopping god bless your soul!! I only just got out of sitting in traffic for five… I'm not kidding you… five hours on my way home from work. Lakjf;lakjsdf anyways. So off the bat I want to thank you guys for all the support and the reviews (and the well wishes with my crazy mom) and I have to say right now that Emiliana Keladry hit pretty close to my idea for this chapter. This whole chapters really going to pick up the speed of the story. *wishes she was Jasper so she could send you waves of intensity to prepare you for this chapter* it's INTENSE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Twilight, nor do I own the horrible idea of Black Friday *Shakes fist at gold smuggling boss tweed's of the late 1800s***

**Chapter 5**

By the time I had opened my eyes the sun had already risen and I knew it was noon. I could feel the winter coming and the chill that filled our room made me shiver. Edward was sitting in the corner of our small quarter and he was stroking Bella's face as she sipped at a cup of tea. The smiled warmly at me and I rubbed my tear swollen eyes.

"It's so cold in here" I muttered, squinting at them through my heavy eye lids. Bella chuckled and stood to pour me a cup of tea.

"You know I was about to go collect some fire wood, would you like to come with me? Edward is going out to the fields to watch the sparring matches." I nodded, looking forward to getting to know Bella better. I tilted my head at Edward.

"Why are they sparring?" People didn't spar much in Bath so my ignorance got the best of me. Edward shrugged.

"For fun. Just Emmett and Jasper and Jacob Black. It's a harmless sport we've been doing since we were kids" Edward stood and stretched, "Jasper is going to head over here to come and bring me my horse soon" He kissed Bella goodbye and gave me a fond ruffling of my hair.

I put on my favorite stocking to keep the cold away from my skin and tied a scarf into my hair to cover my ears. I followed Bella out to the shed to get our hand pulled wagon so that we could collect our fire wood. The ice from the mornings dew crunched under my boots and the wind was biting.

The morning with Bella was more than I could ask for. I knew I had found my best friend. As much as I enjoyed Rosalie's company she was extremely self centered and the popular topic of choice was how beautiful she was. Bella was kind and fun and a little to clumsy for words and I felt that I could really open up to her. She told me the story of how she met Edward and how they ended up falling in love, and I confessed to her my feelings for Jasper. We were trudging through the last bit of woods towards the clearing to the castle when we saw a collection of horses and men yelling while women stood and watched in silence.

"What's going on over there?"Bella craned her neck to see what the commotion was and tripped on a stick. I helped her to her feet and stopped.

"I think somebody's hurt. They're yelling for the nurse." My eyes widened at the realization. "Oh, Bella, I'm the nurse!" I turned and began to walk toward the scene when I saw what I feared most. A pale, limp body with honey blonde hair laying upon the ground. "Jasper" I whispered and broke into a run. Everybody scattered as I approached yelling to one another that I was the nurse.

I threw myself over Jasper's tattered body and looked around desperately. "We need to get him inside, these wounds are caused by ice, he's going to freeze if we leave him here!" I wanted to cry but my medical side told me to stay calm. At my request Emmett and one of Bella's cooking staff named James carefully picked up Jasper and carried him into my quarters, which were the closest to get to. "Lay him on my bed I'm going to get fresh sheets" I demanded and ran to the linen closet, where I began to shred an old white blanket. "Somebody start a fire, he's freezing and I need to get him out of these wet clothes." I heard people working behind me as I used a small carving knife to cut through Jaspers coat and shirt. When I glanced down upon his chest I became ill. His fair skin was littered with superficial wounds from the ice on the ground and on his chest in the center of his ribcage seemed to collapse in. The skin was black and bruising and his ribs stuck awry in a small flowering pattern and in the very center of it all was the shape of a horseshoe. I looked up at Emmett who had joined my side and choked out a simple "Did a horse step on him?" It was weak and my voice sounded far away to me.

Emmett chewed his lip and nodded. "He was heading back to get Edward and his horse spooked. It threw him off and when it came back down out of a buck, it came down on the middle of his chest. He was out right away, we thought he was dead, he didn't make a single noise." Emmett sounded like he was going to cry. And I rubbed his back.

"Well he's not dead, and I'm going to take great care of him" I gave Emmett what I hoped looked like a promising smile before I looked back to Jasper, whose breath was coming in ragged waves.

The door burst open and Maria flew to my bedside. "Is he dead?" she demanded, her voice harsh and insane. I shook my head and dipped my shredded sheet into the warm water left over from Bella's tea. I took my time rubbing the cloth over each small wound on his chest to clean them. Maria looked at his chest and flinched, "Is there any way that you could make his chest normal again?" her superficial request infuriated me.

"I can mend the skin and set his ribs to heal, but most likely it will always dip in the center here" I pointed to where the horse shoe had done its most damage. The look on Maria's face was that of panic.

"How am I supposed to look at my husband without a shirt on now?" she whimpered and I did everything in my power to not stand up in that moment and scream "You selfish cow! I just told you that he was going to live and all you can care about is some dumb dent he's going to have in his chest!? You're lucky just to be able to say your last name will be Whitlock." Instead I looked her in the eye and said

"If you would like I can stay here and take care of him while he heals." She sighed and nodded.

"I guess that's for the best" she floated sadly out of my room and I continued to run my cloth gently over his skin, rinsing away as much evidence of the accident as possible. I had assured everybody that I was going to revive Jasper and they left me to work. I rubbed a disinfectant on the center of his chest before using a tight gauze to wrap it so that his ribs would set.

I brushed his soft blonde hair out of his face and rested my head on the mattress by his side. I laced my fingers into his and let a tear fall down my face. I wasn't sure what I could do for Jasper anymore.

**A/N: alkdjfa;lskdjf;laksjd lovely horrible horse accidents. Oh the woes of Alice. Anyways thanks everybody for the reviews and the story adds. Tune it to see what goes on through Jasper's heallllllling process (Sexual Heeeaaalin') lmao jk.**


	6. a moment of hope

**A/N: I should get out of bed and be a productive member of society, but instead I'm going to keep writing my story. I thought about making this next chapter Jasper's POV but I made the entire story Alice so far and I don't want to cramp that. So thanks again to all the reviews and faves and what's its. I appreciate them. And lulz to everybody that's like "Argh Maria is a bitch face!!" I agree.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

Three days had passed with Jasper still not opening his eyes. I hardly left my room, I felt my place was at Jasper's side taking care of him. Emmet, Edward Rosalie and Bella visited frequently. Bella offered me her bed to sleep in while Jasper occupied mine, saying she would stay in Edward's quarters, but I shuddered to think what would happen if anybody found out she was staying there. I didn't want to risk them never seeing each other again. So I slept on the floor next to Jasper when I did sleep. It was around dinner time on the fourth day when exhaustion got the best of me and I dozed off with my face on the mattress and my fingers intertwined with Jasper's. I didn't know how long I slept when I felt a pressure on my palm. I sat up slowly and heard a small moan followed by a cough before I could even get my eyes open. I jumped at the realization and tried to get to my feet to light some candles in my poorly lighted quarters. I couldn't move though because Jasper had his hand wrapped tightly in mine.

"Alice." He whispered and I fell back onto my knees at his bedside. "Please don't leave me" He turned to look at me, his eyes desperate. I choked back tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm just getting up to light some candles and start a fire so that it's a little warmer in here." I brushed his hair out of his face, letting my fingers linger across his soft forehead a little longer than necessary.

He nodded and I quickly went to work. He coughed a few more times before groaning at the pain it caused his chest. "What happened I feel terrible?" He muttered and I chuckled.

"You got trampled by a horse, you don't remember?" I brought him some warm tea and he sighed.

"Now I do." He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position with my help and I handed him his cup. He noticed his lack of a shirt and new trousers and he blushed. "Did you change me?" He was suddenly fidgety and I laughed.

"Edward helped me with your trousers; I only had to cut off your shirt after the accident." I explained and he relaxed.

"Hey, Alice" Jasper took a short sip from his tea and I raised my eyebrows at him, returning to his side. "I know that you've been here by my side for a long time. I dreamt about you, and I heard you. I could feel your presence" His voice was soft and quiet and I blushed. "Alice, I love you" he choked on the words, knowing their power. I couldn't fight the tears this time. Jasper was suddenly alarmed. "Alice what's wrong?" he reached out and touched my face.

"I love you too, but you're with Maria. You're marrying her in a little over a month." Maria's name burned in my mouth and I was suddenly furious. I felt Jasper sigh next to me and he pulled me close to him. He caught me in his mesmerizing stare and wiped away my last stray tear before he pulled my face close to his and softly kissed my lips. My heart skipped and fluttered and rebelled against my mind. I wanted more, I needed more. I leaned down and kissed him again, this time much harder and with more passion. His tongue teased my bottom lip and I allowed him to slip it in between my teeth and slightly graze my own tongue. When I pulled away he smiled crookedly at me.

"I don't want you to worry about Maria, I'll figure this out." He promised before pulling me into a kiss again. The wooden door to my room flew open and I heard a gasp. Terrified I looked up to see Rosalie standing there wide eyed. She relaxed and nodded her head as if agreeing to something.

"I won't tell, Alice." She promised picking up her snow boots and leaving. I was relieved but scared. Anything could happen at this point and the possibilities of everything crashing down around me were immense.

"Alice, I promise I will find a way for us to be together. Please keep fighting for me though." Jasper didn't seem like the royal governors son in this moment. He seemed like the free and humble town boy that I had heard so much about in Edward and Emmett's stories. I nodded my head and squeezed his hand before I stood from his bed.

"I have to go to Maria and tell her you're awake. She ordered me to do that. There's no sense in lying to her about that. She would only be suspicious if I didn't" I was trying to remain calm but the emotions I felt were so vast.

"I really don't want to see her." Jasper groaned and rubbed his face. I had a sudden idea though.

"She's going to want to come and see you of course, but we can tell her that you are fighting an infection and still very ill so it would be best if after her initial visit she left you more time to rest. She's not the brightest of women so it won't be hard. Just act it up Jazz." I suddenly felt fearless and somewhat stealth.

Jasper laughed at my extreme confidence and tilted his head. "Jazz? Huh, I like that." He mulled his new nickname around in his mind for a little bit before he kissed my hand and I blushed.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." I promised and skipped out of the room, my heart feeling light, despite the imminent meeting with my nemesis. (**A/N: haha I just feel like Alice and all her pluckiness would feel like this about Maria**)

The walk to Maria's quarters was a triumphant one as I knew in my head that even though she had Jasper by law, I had his heart.

**A/N: alright sorry about the interruption in my story it just made me laugh (yes I do laugh at my own jokes) anyways, things seem yay now but it's not going to stay all sunshine and popsicles. (I need to keep this dramatic or you guys wouldn't want to read it.) **


	7. perfect

**A/N: Alright so you all have been reading a rated m fic. Did you know that? lol. Anyways, well this chapter is going to have lemons in it. They're going to be light but hey they're there. Also this chapter is going to set up a lot of drama and whatsits, so to all my faithful readers, thank you thank you and this one's for you. Cheers**

**Disclaimer: I own the Isle of Covington!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

Maria stared at me impatiently. A part of me wanted to scream "Guess what, your fiancé loves ME, not you!!" But I held my tongue.

"I have some good news and some bad news." I said waiting for her response. She just stared at me and said.

"Well?" I sighed at her impatience and continued.

"Well, Jasper has woken up, but he's fighting a severe infection in his chest that could take a long time to heal, and a fair amount of bed rest." I tried to sound as professional about it as Rosalie did about her wardrobe.

Maria nodded and softly added, "Can I come see him?" she almost sounded human and I was startled. I just nodded and she followed me back to my quarters.

When we got there Jasper was acting it up just as I had instructed him to. He groaned occasionally and breathed heavily. He had even me convinced until he gave me a wink. Maria furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.

"Let me see his chest." She demanded and I slowly unwrapped the bandages, revealing his still bruised and bloodied chest, carefully indented in the center. She threw her hand over her mouth and her eyes watered up. "I can't believe my husband is going to be so horribly mutilated. Look what you've done Jasper." She choked through sobs. "Now I have to marry a hideous man." Jasper coughed in what I'm sure was surprise and I was fuming at her words.

"At least your face is still perfect." She stroked his jaw line and I bit down on my tongue. Jasper groaned and I was sure that this time it was real. Maria sighed and turned to me

"I guess I'll leave you to your job. Please, Alice, I'm begging you. Do whatever you can to fix that… hole… in his chest." She grabbed my hands in hers and gave them a quick squeeze before she left my room. I was outraged and I kicked a can of coffee beans Bella had placed in front of the fireplace.

Jasper coughed again from the bed and I looked at him, pushing my bottom lip out in a pout. He laughed and extended his hand toward me. "Come here, my lovely Alice." He beckoned to me and I stepped toward the bed.

"She's so terrible I could just hit her!" I plopped down on the bed and he rubbed my back.

"I know, we'll figure it out. She'll wallow in her shallowness and overdone dresses for a while; we won't have to worry about her for some time." He smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. The small wooden door swung open and Rosalie and Emmett entered.

"Hey, Jasper! You're alive! I totally thought you were a dead man!" Emmett skipped over to Jasper and ruffled his hair. Jasper laughed but swatted at Emmett's hand. "Seriously though, you should've seen it, it was so intense. That horse practically tap danced on your chest." He sighed and nodded seriously. Rosalie shook her head and sat down next to me so that we were all sitting on Jasper's bed.

"So have you talked to Maria yet and let her know the news?" She examined her nails and looked back up at me.

"What news? The news that her fiancé is alive and awake or the news that he's in love with me?" I looked at her seriously and Jasper just laughed.

Rosalie smiled and Emmett stared at me wide eyed. "Well, I figured you wouldn't tell her the latter." She stroked my hair like a caring older sister. Emmett just looked back and forth between Jasper and Me.

"Wha…?" he suddenly smiled, "Oh, I knew you two were going to end up like this, I just knew it. The first time I met Alice on that boat all I could think was how good she would've been for Jas and now look." He gushed on and on and Rosalie stood up and laughed.

"We can help you guys figure out a way to end this wedding if you'd like?" She carefully organized the cups on our mantelpiece. "Give us time; we'll talk to Edward and Bella." She winked at me and Emmett danced about the room, more than thrilled to be a part of this. He practically twirled out of the room after Rosalie when they left to the stables.

"Emmett is ridiculous" I smiled and Jasper laughed.

"You know when we were little kids Emmett used to always try to get Rosalie to pay attention to him. She always turned him down too. Edward and I always knew that when the time came she would marry him though. Because no matter how many gorgeous, strapping, rich men came around to court her, Emmett was the one that could make her laugh." Jasper recalled and smiled.

"What about Bella and Edward?" I asked, wanting to know if their story was just as sweet. Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled himself upright.

"Edward comes into town one day with this big dumb grin on his face and we knew instantly he had met a girl. He told us how she was a goddess and he couldn't live without her. Me and Emmett couldn't wait to see this Earth bound Angel and so when the day comes here's the sweet little Bella Swan. She was all thumbs and two left feet though. Edward didn't even see that. Just wrote songs about her all day and spent his nights serenading her. Bella never fought her love for Edward though." Jasper stopped suddenly and then inhaled sharply. "I always thought they were both so silly for falling so quickly for two women. And when my parents married me off to Maria like some business deal, I figured love wasn't ever going to find me. But you proved me wrong. The moment you ran into me in the Greeting Hall I couldn't get you out of my head. And then you came through those Ballroom doors like a dream. My lovely Alice." I blushed and leaned forward to kiss him.

His lips were so warm and soft. They were home for me. He ran his hands up my neck and wrapped his fingers into my hair, sending shivers down my spine. He kissed me deeper and I let myself sink into his arms. I kissed his jaw line and down his neck and he moaned, his voice deep and safe. He whispered in my ear "I love you" and I bit his earlobe in response. I strattled his lap and a part of me told me to stop. He was an engaged man and we were both virgins. I needed him more than anything though and that part of me is what pushed me forward. Jasper's hands were shaking as he unbuttoned the front of my dress.

"Are you sure you want this?" I suddenly remembered what Maria had said about him wanting to wait for his wedding night. He smiled at me crookedly and playfully.

"More than anything" he pulled my dress up over my head and pulled me tight against his chest. He kissed my bare shoulders and I bit my lip. I worked my hands down to his trousers and slipped them off. I was so nervous I could feel my hands shaking as I brought them back up to his bare chest, littered with his new imperfections. I kissed all of the tiny new scars softly and Jasper pulled me to look him in the eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked seriously and I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked and he inhaled deeply biting his lip and then grinning

"I think so" he laughed softly and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. I braced myself on his shoulders and bit my lip before I brought myself down on top of him. I whimpered at the pain for a second before I was comfortable. Jasper wrapped his arms around me tight and moaned my name into my ear. I felt like I would never leave this room.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and the night together in bed. I had completely forgotten about Maria or the fact that I had just laid with an engaged man in my bliss. I almost couldn't wait until Jasper had full mobility back. I yawned and Jasper stroked my hand softly.

"You look exhausted, you should sleep." He said caringly and I nodded. I did feel exceptionally tired. I laid down on the makeshift bed I had made on the floor over the past week and closed my eyes for what felt like a second before I was asleep.

**A/N: I also am exceptionally tired. Sorry about the lack of update, I worked on this story last night and I was super syked to get it up to you guys, when out of the blue my boyfriend was like "Let's snuggle". So because he's a typical guy fueled by reruns of the EuroCup and Call of Duty I couldn't help but be like "Wha….?!?!?!one!!11!?" So I was distracted lol**


	8. Daisies and Babies Breath

**A/N: So thanks for sticking around through my lemony fresh chapter. I don't have lots to say tonight, except that my head is killing me.**

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks had passed before Jasper's chest looked almost completely normal. There was no way to hide it from Maria anymore, who insisted on every other day updates. Though his bones had mostly healed, they still dipped in slightly on his sternum and Maria still noticed every little imperfection. They moved Jasper out of my room and back into his own quarters, where I was ordered to take care of him in the evenings. He was walking again, although slowly and he had returned to visiting Emmett and Edward in their quarters when they were free.

I sat out in the fields with Bella that afternoon and helped her arrange wildflowers for the dining hall. She held out a piece of sweet bread that she had made the night before for me to try.

"I really don't know if I've perfected it yet. Edward thinks it's perfect, but I think I may have put just a bit too much honey into this loaf. Edward loves sweets though so that would explain why he likes it." Bella seemed to rattle on but I didn't mind, I rather enjoyed her company. I tried her bread and nodded my head.

"This really is wonderful, Bells. It would go great with cream cheese" I suggested and she lit up.

"That's a great idea. I'll have to try it when we get back." She stuck a piece of the bread in her mouth and I smiled, returning to pairing purple flowers with blue ones for a cooler color scheme. I felt like I was starving and even Bella's bread hadn't helped. I figured I had just forgotten to eat breakfast that morning.

"So Edward's been giving Maria private music lessons and so has Mike Newton. Edward's beginning to think that Maria has been cheating on Jasper with Mike, because there's no reason for anyone to want to learn music from him, he's horrible." She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously and I laughed.

"That's great gossip and all Bella, but if you've forgotten, Jasper's been cheating on Maria with me for the past two and a half weeks." I reminded her placing a handful of baby's breath flowers into my basket.

Bella sighed, "I know that, Alice. What I'm saying is if somehow we can prove infidelity against Maria, their marriage will be cancelled." She placed daisies on top of my basket. I hugged Bella.

"That's a great idea!" I attempted to stand up but only fell back on my butt. Bella laughed and tugged me to my feet.

"What's with you Alice, you're worse than me today" she helped me brush off my dress and picked up my basket for me. I shook my head and groaned.

"I don't know, my balance has been all over the place lately." I steadied myself before we walked back to our quarters.

Rosalie was already back there waiting for us with Emmett and Edward and she took our baskets from us. "So we invited Jasper for an early supper, but his father requested him to have supper with him" she looked at me apologetically and I just shrugged. It wasn't Jasper's fault.

"Anyways, what Rose is really trying to say is that I made soup for everyone to give Bella a day off from cooking. And Edward made a pie, but it's definitely not going to be as good as my soup." Emmett chimed in merrily.

We sat around our small dining table and talked about what was new in Covington, including Edward's performance for the King of Portugal and Rosalie's new shoes all the way from London. The conversation suddenly rounded on me when Edward began to question me.

"So I hear you and Jasper have a pretty serious thing. At least that's what he tells me" he winked and I blushed.

Emmett gleamed "Good for you two. You know that Jasper has always been such a picky guy. It's nice to see him head over heels for once." He patted me a little too roughly on the back. I could only blush and mumble dumbly under my breath as I finished of my fourth bowl of soup.

"Alice… where are you putting all of that?" Rosalie stared at me in awe and I suddenly realized how much I had eaten.

"You were supposed to save room for my pie, you know?" Edward teased, and I suddenly perked up.

"I'll still have some!" I chimed and then slumped back down into my chair when everybody stared at me in disbelief. Edward laughed and stood from his chair to get his pie from the kitchen.

Emmett looked nothing less than proud of me when I finished two pieces of it before he called me a trooper and whisked Rosalie away in front of the fireplace.

Bella chewed on her lip and asked me if I would step away with her. I agreed and she pulled me to come sit on the bed with her.

"Alice… I don't know how to put this lightly to you but… are you pregnant?" she whispered the words as if they would sentence her to life. "I mean think about it. You're dizzy, you have no balance and you just ate more than Emmett could." She continued. My mother was a midwife and I knew very well the signs of pregnancy. My heart stopped beating and I was suddenly feeling extremely ill. Bella was right.

"I… I'm… gonna.. g…go… get some fresh air." I stood to walk outside when the room spun incredibly fast and went dark around me.

When I came to Rosalie was wiping my forehead with a cold washcloth and someone had set me in my bed.

"That was quite a nasty spill you took there, Alice" Rosalie's over cheerfulness let me know there was someone outside of our circle in the room. I looked around and saw Maria and another one of her servants standing near my bed. Maria almost looked to happy.

"You have to be careful, Ali." Maria swooped over toward me and I was confused. "You don't want to hurt the baby" she placed her slender hand on my stomach and I panicked. Did she really have no idea that this was her fiancés child I was carrying? "Why didn't you tell me that you and Jacob Black were together?" she pouted and I choked looking around wildly to Rosalie who winked.

"Oh look, here's the father now." Rosalie almost laughed on her words. Jacob came barreling into my room, a huge ridiculous smile on his face.

"Oh darling! I can't believe we're going to have a baby!" He cried falling to his knees beside my bed and kissing my hand. I chuckled, glad to have such good friends and just shook my head, giggling at Jacob's over the top performance.

"Look at her, she can't even bring herself to speak she's so happy." Maria gushed and put her hand on her face. "I can't wait until me and Jasper have kids." She exclaimed and I bit the inside of my mouth. "I'll leave you to rest, Alice." She touched my stomach tenderly once more and glided out of my room.

I looked to Jacob and Rosalie and sighed. "Thanks you guys. I'm sorry everyone here is going to believe you conceived a child out of wedlock now Jacob" I looked at his apologetically. He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's no big deal. I've got no wife to worry about it and people will accept it eventually. Although I'm pretty sure it'll cause some confusion when you birth a fair skinned blonde child instead of an Indian." He laughed patting me on the head. I shrugged and he kissed my hand. "Until we meet again, oh sweet mother of my child." He teased and bowed before leaving to return to his home.

I looked to Rosalie and sighed dramatically as she laughed. "You're trouble, kid" she sat down on the bed next to me when the door burst open for a second time.

Jasper stood in the door breathless. "I just ran into Jacob outside. He told me you were pregnant." He choked out and stepped closer to my bed. "He told me that it's mine." His voice was so quiet and distant that I was scared he was angry with me. I only nodded my head and fought back tears. He stared at me silently for a moment before a huge crooked grin spread across his face and he threw himself on top of me, showering my face with kisses. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck and kissed my forehead.

"We're playing it off like its Jacob's child though, so you need to play along Jasper." Rosalie warned stepping away from the tangled mess that was me and Jasper. He sat up and nodded seriously while stroking my stomach gently.

"My lovely lovely Alice. Is going to have my child." Jasper couldn't wipe the goofy smirk from his face. "Our child" he whispered kissing my stomach tenderly.

**A/N: I thought some good fluff was in need, not to mention some Jacob Black was needed. So as you can see as happy as this occasion is it's going to be hard to play this off and will cause mayhem!!!**


	9. Planet Alice

**A/N: wooo sorry for the long time before an update. I have college finals all this week and next so I'm crunching. So in news me and FF User ****Jasperinmyroom**** (great name I know) are both two real life Bella's (As in our names are Bella) and we're starting a club for people whose real names are those of Twilight characters and face the hassle of going through real life with it. (People going, nuh uh!!) Or people who are diggin' on their Twiname. Let me know if you want to join our club. You don't get anything for being in it only the shoulders to cry on when somebody goes, "That's dumb, you have the same name as a vampire" or "I don't believe you". Alright I'm done with my shameless self promotion. On with the story!!**

**Chapter 9**

I had to spend the next nine months around Jacob whenever it was possible so that our charade would pay off. Jasper and Maria's wedding had been postponed until after my child's birth due to conflicts arising in Spain involving Maria's father. It had only been six months since my pregnancy had become known and my tiny frame held a very noticeable watermelon sized belly. Rosalie helped me add extra material to my dresses and attempted to keep them looking fashionable as well.

I sat in Jacobs hay wagon on top of the remnants of his last bale as he worked on the landscaping around the castle. The sun was warm and soothed my aching limbs. Jacob crawled into the wagon next to me and sighed.

"It seems as though a small planet has fallen from the sky and landed in my hay wagon!" Jacob teased, rubbing my stomach. I laughed and strained to sit up.

"Be nice Jacob, its hard carrying this child everywhere." I swatted at him laughing again and Jacob craned his face back to soak in sunlight. Jacob had been such a wonderful friend through all of this I wasn't sure there was any way I could thank him. "Do you think you'll ever have children of your own, Jacob?" I picked at strands of hay in the cart around me.

He looked at me and smiled as if in a daze. "I hope so. I guess when I meet the right girl. I'd love to go back to the mainland someday and find a sweet young lady there; have lots of children and move to the country side." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I won't move. I might miss my friends here too much." He tossed a handful of hay in my face and I laughed.

Jacob looked over my shoulder and waved suddenly, breaking out into a grin. "Here comes the real daddy." Jacob waved again at Jasper, who was walking towards us.

He pulled himself up onto the cart and folded his knees into and Indian style position. "What's going on?" He smiled kissing my hand before looking at Jacob.

"Apparently we're having a party in my hay wagon. Next thing you know her royal majesty of England will be joining us for tea." Jacob cried as Edward also joined us.

"You're like, the whiniest person I've ever met Jacob Black" Edward tossed himself into the wagon next to Jacob and ruffled his hair. He pushed Edward playfully and growled.

"If this wagon breaks, you will build me a new one, Cullen" Jacob threatened and leaned back. Edward only ignored him and turned to me with wide eyes.

"You're fluffing up very nicely, Alice" Edward rubbed my belly as most people did. Jasper seemed to glow when Edward talked about his child. I knew it was hard for him to contain his excitement and pretend that this child was instead that of his childhood friends. He glanced around quickly to see that it was only the four of us around and bent down and kissed my round stomach tenderly when the coast was clear. I stroked his hair lovingly and snapped my head suddenly towards Edward.

"So Edward, I hear that you are also going to be a father!" I suddenly remembered Bella getting very sick last night and the other nurses and I confirming her pregnancy.

He lit up and nodded his head, "What can I say, I always had to have what Jasper has. Monkey see monkey do." He sighed and Jasper laughed rolling his eyes.

I was so happy for Edward and Bella, but at the same time, I was jealous that they could openly celebrate their good news without having to find a friend to pretend to be the father for them. I guess that my face had been showing my emotions and Jasper squeezed my hand, his eyes sad. I forced a smile and he attempted one back when we saw a look of panic strike Jacob's face.

He yanked my hand out of Jasper's and began stroking it like he had been doing it for a while. I tilted my head at Jacob and then looked to Jasper who just stared. I turned over my shoulder and saw Maria making her way toward us.

"Jasper, I've been looking for you everywhere, what are you doing out here?" she folded her arms and looked at all of us suspiciously. He cleared his throat and scanned his brain for a lie.

"I came out here to congratulate Edward on the good news" Jasper piped up, clearly pleased with is good excuse.

Maria lifted an eyebrow and looked to Edward. "What good news?" she demanded.

Edward grinned stupidly and said "My wife Bella is pregnant." I could tell he didn't care who he was telling this news to, he just wanted to say it. Maria lit up and I choked back my laugh at her strange fascination with kids.

"Oh, Eddie, congratulations!" She squealed and Edward just gleamed, completely ignoring his stupid pet name. She grabbed Jasper's hand tightly and I felt my own jerk in Jacob's, which he just held tighter. "Jasper, I just can't wait until we have kids of our own. We could start now if you'd like." She leaned over him seductively.

Jasper just shook his head and inched away from her. She sighed and kissed his cheek. I was livid. How dare she touch my Jasper like that? I looked at Jacob to keep from screaming and he made goofy faces at me to distract me. I giggled and Maria looked at us.

"Oh you two are going to be just the greatest parents. Well… not as great as I would be, but pretty good. I'll see all of you at the Dinner Party tonight. Alice I expect you and Rosalie in my quarters before sunset to help me prepare." She turned on her heels and strutted back into the castle.

"If we're lucky she'll fall on a knife at the party tonight" Jacob snorted letting go of his kung fu grip on my hand. I laughed and Edward leapt from the cart, nearly knocking Jacob out of it.

"Sweet Jesus' trousers, Cullen, why don't you join us back on Earth?!" Jacob cried pushing Edward who only laughed. "Or have you made your own civilization on the planet that is now Alice's stomach?" Jasper doubled over at Jacob's remark and I swatted him warningly.

"Hey! Let's not pick on the pregnant girl please!" I tried to fight back my giggles and Jasper just picked me up and swung me around.

"We're sorry, my love, it's just so easy knowing you can't see your feet, nonetheless use them to catch us." He smirked hissing the top of my forehead and bounding off after Jacob and Edward before I could lash out at him again.

**A/N: aight. I'm super exhausted I need sleep. My cat Ginger decided to be an epic failcow last night and prance through some of my paints before dancing around my bedroom floor. So regardless I had to scrub my floor last night when I should've been sleeping. But… excuses excuses. Please review, and such. My reviews are lonely.**


	10. Angel Hair

**A/N: To all my faithful readers and reviewers I just want to say thanks. You guys really bring me some lulz and I appreciate it. As for my cat, her paws are as colorful as ever (but my floor is squeaky clean). In bad news, today I slammed my hand in a car door and broke it. : (. My dad, being a paramedic, therefore thinking he can fix EVERYTHING, decided to wrap it himself and put it in a brace so we didn't have to pay a hospital bill. Ergh.**

**Chapter 10**

I braided Maria's black hair tightly around the back of her head for the party tonight and helped her into her new black corset she wore over a purple dressed that looked oddly familiar to the one Rosalie wore to the ball my first night here. I wore a soft pastel blue dress with a roman cut so that the material would drape loosely over my protruding stomach and Rosalie wore a deeper blue dress. I finished tying purple ribbons through Maria's braids and let her examine herself in the mirror. She accepted it and then looked at Rosalie, whose golden locks hung loosely around her shoulders under a halo of blue flowers and ribbon.

Maria frowned and narrowed her eyes. She knew Rosalie looked prettier than her. "Rose, please pull your hair back, it looks wild and you'll only embarrass yourself if you go to the party like that." She demanded crossing her arms. Rosalie looked like she could cry.

"I'll do it for you Rosalie" I volunteered before Maria could and sabotage Rosalie's beauty. Rosalie only nodded her head slowly and sat down at the vanity, her face in shock.

I hated that Maria had just lied to Rosalie like that so that she wouldn't outshine her. I made a mental reminder to tell Rosalie later that her hair looked wonderful. I worked carefully at her hair, curling it into a twist under her flower halo and letting some soft white curls fall loosely around her face and neck. When I was done, Rosalie hugged me and let Maria appraise her.

I could see Maria's face turn a deep red and she huffed. "It's alright I guess" she couldn't stand that she still looked better than her.

We followed Maria silently to the dining hall. Rosalie shuffled next to me suddenly self conscious for the first time. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it and mouthed the words 'you look beautiful' to her. She seemed to relax and we stood at the head table waiting to be seated.

Maria and Jasper sat in the center at the two largest seats and Rosalie and I sat at Maria's left side. On Jasper's right side were Emmett and a French servant to Jasper named Laurent. There was an empty seat at my side and I looked at Maria with curiosity.

"It's for Jacob. I figured it was only fair that we let the father of your child sit up here" she snapped and I sighed. I felt like I was so deep into this life we had created that I would surely never get out.

Jacob arrived and took a seat next to me, winking. Edward was playing the violin for the evening's entertainment, so we didn't see much of him or Bella, who was cooking for tonight.

As the night wore on and people spotted my bulging tummy and me sitting next to Jacob, an unmarried man and I an unmarried woman, the harsh talk began to spread like a disease throughout the dining hall.

People whispered and pointed and asked if they could pray over my unholy conception. I felt like screaming, like running away from these people and this place. I had smeared Jacob Black's good name and he was an innocent man. I slipped off into the kitchen, where Bella was hard at work.

"Hey, Ali, what's going on?" she beamed at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, Bells. I'm so sick of everybody judging me for this. And Jacob! Oh, poor Jacob" I sat down on the counter and threw my arms up in surrender.

"Don't worry this will all work out" she smiled. I laughed at her optimism and grabbed her face.

"You and Rosalie like to tell me that a lot you know?" she chuckled and I gently prodded her tummy. "We get to raise our kids together. Edward's been gushing about it all day" I grinned.

Bella blushed and sighed. "I hope you have a boy and I have a girl so that they can get married" she said dreamily. I laughed and leapt back onto the floor.

"They're not even born yet and you're already planning their weddings. Slow down, Thunder" I patted her shoulder and slipped away from Bella and back into the Dining Hall.

Jasper stopped me in the crowd and protectively placed his hand on my bump. "Are you okay?" he had so much concern in his voice all I could do was narrow my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Jazz?" I gazed up at him and he sighed.

"I've been hearing the things they're saying about you, and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't upset." He gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ears. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I ignore it" I reassured him.

"You're a little trooper"

"So they say" I caught a glimpse of Maria and scooted away from him. "I should go. I love you" I whispered before I ducked out of sight and slinked to a new hiding spot just outside the dining hall. Jacob peered around the corner at me and threw his head back in a hearty laugh.

"Are you hiding too?" he joined me at my side and I smiled up at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry I got you into all this. I promise we'll sort it out." I flashed him my best smiled and he just chuckled.

"I honestly don't care what the people around here think of me. Don't worry about it Alice." He reassured me. He pulled me into a deep tight bear hug and I yawned.

"I'm going to bed. I can't take these fools anymore" I rolled my eyes and Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

I strolled through the halls back to my quarters and shuffled my sheets around on my bed to create my own personal nest. I curled myself into it and flipped my now long black hair into my face so that I could play with it. I twisted little braids into my hair and sang to myself a song Edward taught me when I heard a sniffle. I looked up to see Rosalie sitting on her bed in a ball.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sat up. I could see that her face was tear streaked and she had a scarf wrapped tightly around her head. Nothing comprehensible was coming out of her and I stood up and walked to her. "Roses, please talk to me." I pleaded taking her hands into my own. She slipped her slender fingers out of mine and pulled the scarf from her head. I gasped.

Rosalie's long waist length blonde hair had been chopped off to her ears in a boy cut. I could see the chunks that were shorter than others and her hair was choppy as if somebody had taken a knife to it. "Rosalie, who did this to you?" I demanded. She looked up to me with her watery blue eyes and muttered.

"Maria. She told me that my hair was hideous and that I was an embarrassment and she took a knife from the kitchen and… and.. sh..she…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. She burst into hysterics and my anger boiled up. I was going to kill Maria. How dare she do this to someone as lovely as Rosalie. Someone who was practically my sister.

"Wait right here." I told Rosalie. I was going to Emmett. We were putting an end to this now.

**A/N: Ugh so I've really made myself hate Maria. Poor Rosalie. And the haircut I'm talking about is like edie segwick short, not like Alice's pixie cut. So Rose is going to have to learn how to rock the dyke cut I s'pose. She'll make it work I'm sure. BTW I rocked a short short boy cut for a while so I'm not making fun of anyone who might have one, it's just that it's Rosalie and her hair is like jesus.**


	11. like a pumpkin

**A/N: Oh lawdy guys, I do believe I owe you all a huuuuuge apology. I haven't updated since the fall of the Ottoman Empire. Anyhows I have good reasons. I've had finals allllll week last week and I still have one tomorrow. So you all have been really terrific still reading and reviewing. I promise I'll make this chapter extra long with lots of goodies in it just for you guys.**

**ON with the SHOW!!**

**Chapter 11**

The last of the drunken party goers were stumbling back to their quarters by the time I was back in the main hall. The stone walls were faintly illuminated by the glow of torches and I held up the hem of my dress to keep people from trampling it. I saw Emmett heading out towards the docks when I ran after him as fast as my pregnant form would carry me.

"Em, wait up!" I half whispered half yelled. He spun around on his heels and smiled at me tiredly.

"Oh hey there, Alice. I was just about to pack it in for the night. Listen have you seen Rosalie anywhere, last I saw her Maria wanted to talk to her in the kitchen." He yawned hugely and I sighed.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Look, Maria cut off all of her hair. Rosalie's that is not her own. Now before you go raging down there I need you to listen to me." I held onto his wrists in an attempt to keep Emmett subdued. I could see his face twisted into anger. "Now if you go in there and squish Maria's head, you'll be sentenced to death and it will be a big mess. We need to get her back as subtly as possible. I need to see what you have in your boat house." I explained. Emmett pushed his shoulders back and inhaled.

"Follow me" he grunted storming off towards his boat house.

Emmett and I made our way back to the castle with a sack of powdered bleach in tow and we snuck to Maria's quarters.

Luckily there was a separate entrance to her wash room and we made our way in quietly. I went quickly to her vanity and pulled out all of her jars of scented hair soaps and beckoned Emmett to bring the bleach. He suppressed a snicker as I stirred the powder into her soaps, leaving nothing untouched. I looked at him and winked.

"Let's get out of here before someone wakes up." Emmett helped me to my feet and we headed back to the boat house. We sat on the dock for about an hour after that.

Emmett rubbed my belly affectionately and smiled. "Your bumps really coming along. Little sucker is getting big." I giggled and swung my feet from the dock. I smiled at Emmett and sighed.

"So when are you and Rosalie going to have a little one?" I nudged his shoulder. Emmett chuckled lightly and sighed.

"To be honest, I just don't know that that's possible. Rose and I have been trying for a while now and nothin' so far." His face was distant and I could tell that this was a touchy subject.

"Don't give up, soon enough. These things take time sometimes" I attempted to encourage him as much as possible and nodded my head. Emmett threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Unless of course it's you. I heard from a very reliable source it was a first time shot for you." He wiggled his eyebrows and I gasped.

"Did Jasper tell you that?!" I blushed and Emmett nodded in amusement. "Alright you great Oaf, I will have you know that that is up for question, it might have been the second time." I waved my finger in his face as I pulled myself to my feet. Emmett shook with laughter again.

"Look at you, you little harpy. Seducing an engaged man not once but twice to lay with you." Emmett stood up next to me and walked me back to the castle. "Alright, home wrecker, I'll see you in the morning. Tell my Rose I love her." He hugged me tightly and I slid into the side door of our quarters.

Rosalie was already asleep, no doubt from the crying. Her eyes were lined with pink from the swollenness and she was breathing lightly through her mouth. Bella was nursing the last sips of a glass of warm milk and I sat down next to her.

"Where have you been? Did you see what Maria did too Rosalie?" She whispered loudly. I nodded grimly and heaved myself onto my bed.

"Emmett and I were taking care of things." I winked and Bella giggled. She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Jasper wanted me to give you this." Bella placed a small purple flower on my lap with a parchment attached to it. I looked up at Bella who only shrugged.

I unrolled the parchment and spread it out on my lap, reading it out loud.

"_My sweet, wonderful Alice,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you at the party tonight. I'll have you know that I thought about you the entire time though. How is our baby doing? My father has just received word from the mainland that England will be entering war with the people of some disputing Islands off the coast of Ireland. The King asked that The Isle of Covington send its men to help and fight. I may be leaving soon for war. Please meet me in the library at high noon tomorrow so that I may spend time with my beautiful girl before the news is finalized. Emmett and Edward have also received their notices tonight. I'm not sure if I can bring myself to give it to them. Stay safe and sleep well. _

_Love, Jasper"_

I swallowed hard on the large intrusive knot in my throat and looked up at Bella, who had her slender hands placed delicately over her mouth.

"But… Edward is a musician he can't fight… and… h..he has no training as a soldier." Bella's eyes began to water and her voice filled with panic. I sank into myself and looked at her with understanding. My eyes were burning and my heart sped up to an unhealthy level.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. It wasn't like this was any of my fault or that I had any kind of control over it, but it was the only words that would allow themselves to be formed and leak from my lips.

I thought about Edward and his stacks of sheet music and his wire framed glasses that he would perch on his nose while he was composing. I thought about his innocent smile and his need for Bella for his own survival and I tried to picture him behind a cannon. And it hurt.

And then I thought about Emmett. Huge and towering, yet just a giant teddy bear with a soft interior. With a deep passion for his wife and a love for everything around him. I thought of him running up the battlefields with the ranks of soldiers and I quickly shook it from my mind.

And last I thought of Jasper. My Jasper. Beautiful and made perfectly for me alone. I thought about his deep blue eyes and soft fair skin. I thought about his deep bass voice and crooked smile with perfect white teeth and the way he made my heart soar. I could almost feel his hands as I imagined them around me holding me tightly. And then I saw him the same way I saw him when the horse stepped on him. Only this time I wasn't there to run to him and pull him into my room and care for him and his wounds. This time he was just a number laying on a field of dying men and I began to cry.

"I just don't understand" I shook my head blindly and the tears made Bella into a blur. "There are so many men in England. Why take ours?" I choked out a sob and Bella put her arms around me. I could feel her hot tears on my neck and shoulder and I began to cry harder.

When I woke the next morning I was confused. I hadn't remembered falling asleep and I pried my heavy eyes open. Bella was sleeping next to me, muttering about French Onion soup recipes and breathing heavily. I remembered last night and figured we had cried ourselves into a sort of coma last night. I shook Bella lightly and she sniffled and sat up.

"Bella, it's getting to be past morning, we must get to work." I pulled her up and walked over to my wardrobe.

I was stripping down to my under garment when Rosalie burst into the room. Her eyes were lit up and her expression was quite the opposite of what I had seen last night.

"Have you two been sleeping this whole time? I can't believe no one's woken you. It's Maria, you should see her!" Rosalie was thrilled beyond comprehension.

I pulled a dress over my head and tugged it over my stomach looking at Rose with a yawn. "What about her?" I sniffed.

Rose suppressed a laugh. "Her hair, it's… ORANGE!!" She cried and laughed quickly. "They suspect she had a bad reaction the new hair soaps she received from France, but you should see what happened. It's the color of a pumpkin!"

I snorted loudly and Bella chuckled. Emmett would be thrilled to see his results. I slipped on my shoes without scrubbing my feet and bounded to the door to peer out into the hall. I saw a group of women walk by snickering and my heart felt light again.

"That's great Rosalie, karma will do that to people you know." I winked at her and she nodded. I pranced through the halls toward the library, hoping I wasn't late for my meeting with my love. The gossip was on fire today and I chuckled at it.

I nearly ran into Carlisle, the head doctor on the island, and he patted my shoulder fondly.

"How's the child coming along, Alice?" he pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"Doing great. I felt a kick yesterday. A pretty good one too." I grimaced and Carlisle laughed.

"So I'm sure you've heard about Maria?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. He sighed. "They asked me to find a solution to change her hair back. I'm thinking I may just play dumb on this one and let her keep her orange hair for a while." He winked at me and I laughed. "Have a good day Miss Brandon." He nodded and walked away.

I pushed open the door to the Library and sidestepped a group of boys building a slingshot on the floor. I spotted a halo of golden hair by the window and I floated towards my love.

"Well, nice to see you up." Jasper laughed and kissed my cheek. I sighed and smiled.

"I got your letter last night. Please tell me it's not true." I looked up at him sadly. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm afraid so. However, the king has reported that the men of Covington will be used for artillery and back line fighting. So our casualties will be few if we have any at all." Jasper promised and I sighed.

"I still don't like this Jasper." I choked out and he nodded.

"I don't either. But this is better than fighting the front lines." He hugged me tight. "Besides, have you seen Maria's hair?" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me out of the library for an afternoon stroll around the castle. Despite the news of war, in this moment, I was happy.

**A/N: woah, guys, woah. So I'm really sorry about the lack of update. I tried to make this chapter super spicy and full of dramz for you. Btw I failed my math exam so guess what I'm doing again!!! Lol. Yay!**


	12. Sophia

**A/N: Happy holidays everybody. For everybody that's been celebrating Hanukah I hope that you've been getting good prezzies. As for everybody celebrating Christmas… I hope Santa's been kind. As for me in the US of A I haven't gotten to the Christmas part yet. (I did however receive a big fuzzy merry Christmas from my friend in Australia)**

**Chapter 12**

The call to war had become inevitable. Emmett was one of the first of our group to leave. Rosalie acted so brave the first few days before it became apparent that there was something extremely important missing in her life. It was only three days later that Jasper was called away along with Jacob Black. I cried so much that day but no one asked. They all assumed it was for Jacob. For about another month we got to hang onto Edward, but even his time was up. The day he folded up his wire framed glasses and tucked his sheet music neatly into his cabinet and kissed his weeping bride farewell was the last time we felt our group was whole any more. Our small awkward family was broken apart into war.

Few months passed and Bella's stomach began to take on the pattern mine had and I was positive my own would get the best of me and I would no longer be able to tote around my heaping middle.

I was in the washroom with Rosalie, whose beautiful golden hair was already back at her shoulders, when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I winced and Rosalie's head snapped up.

"Alice, are you alright?" she rushed to my side and I began to feel dizzy.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. My side is killing me. And I think the baby may have rolled onto my bladder." I blushed as I looked at the puddle around my feet. Rosalie smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetheart, your water broke. You're going into labor." She explained and I suddenly felt dizzier. I had carried this baby for so long I had forgotten that I would have to deliver it eventually.

The next few moments were such a blur as Rosalie ran to get Carlisle and I was rushed into the infirmary. Everybody's voice seemed so distant as the all clashed together and shouted commands like "breathe" and "Stay calm" at me. I saw Maria bustle into the room out of the corner of my eye. A look of curiosity spread across her face, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable to have her stand in my room and watch me give birth to her fiancés child.

The pain was unreal. I cried and screamed because it was all I could do. I felt helpless and I constantly thought about Jasper. I thought about how he wasn't here to hold my hand and keep me calm like he was so good at doing. I thought about how I hadn't heard from him since he left along with my other male friends. I thought about his child being born right now without its father here to hold them after. And then it was black.

I woke up to Bella brushing my hair lovingly. "Bella? What happened? Where's my baby?" I was confused and my head felt hollow. Bella smiled at me and helped me from the bed. It hurt to walk and Bella supported me as we walked slowly into the next room. As we opened the door Rosalie gleamed up at me along with Carlisle. The rest of the faces in the room seemed confused and them my eyes landed on Maria, whose face was twisted in sheer hatred and anger. It scared me and I jumped back.

Rosalie walked over to me and handed me my beautiful new daughter. I suddenly knew everyone's confusion. Her hair hung in tiny white ringlets and her skin was porcelain white. Her lips were puckered like Jasper's and she was a mirror image of her father. My stomach dropped a little despite my overwhelming happiness. This was clearly not Jacob Black's child.

"She has the same blonde hair as your mother, Alice" Rose smiled evenly and I thanked god for her lying ability. Maria glanced over towards her and softened her angry expression.

"She certainly does look a lot like my mom." I fed the lie. "But look, she has Jacob's ears and cheeks." I cooed, thankful for my identical ears to Jacob. I let my hair fall over them so no one could inspect. Maria seemed to be accepting it.

She even smiled as she walked over and stroked my wonderful new angel's cheek. "She certainly is beautiful, Alice." She sighed. I nodded in agreement and sighed as well

"If only her father were here." I choked on the words and Maria patted my shoulder.

"I'm sure you miss Jacob terribly. I also miss my Jasper. But just think how excited Jacob will be when he comes home to his new daughter." She attempted to console me and I pulled my baby tighter.

"What will the name be Miss Brandon?" Carlisle smiled to me. I looked down at my baby and she opened up her beautiful blue eyes to me.

"Sophia." I announced and she cooed wrinkling her tiny nose at me. I laughed and felt warm tears of happiness in my eyes.

"I think she likes it" Bella said helping me back to my bed.

I let Bella hold Sophia while I rested so that she could get used to holding her own child when it came. As the days passed I liked to spend my time with Rosalie and Bella in the sunny fields with my Sophia. It wasn't until Sophia was two months old that we first heard back from our men.

Emmett was coming home within the week on an injury to the leg. Rosalie cried with happiness at the news of him returning and with anguish at the thought of her husband's injury. We all waited at the docks for his return for days.

The boat pulled in and Emmett struggled off with a cane in hand. He steadied himself on the dock and looked over to us with his huge welcoming smile. And then he saw Rosalie. His eyes filled to the brim with tears and he threw his cane down, spreading his arms wide for her to jump into them. And she did just that.

"Oh, sweetheart I missed you so much. I tried to send you letters but they're not letting us write. There's just no time" Emmett lifted her off her feet and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't care you big silly bear, you're home now and that's all I care about" She kissed his face and he set her down hobbling over to us.

"Alice! Look at you! You're tiny again" he laughed and I hugged him. I lifted Sophia proudly and let Emmett inspect her.

"This is Sophia Whitlock" I blushed and Emmett gently lifted her into his massive hands. She stirred in her sleep and opened one blue eye in aggravation.

Emmett grumbled with laughter and stroked her golden ringlets. "Well if she isn't a tiny Jasper." He tickled her and she squealed with laughter. Emmett's eyes flew open in surprise and he handed her back to me. "She even has his laugh! Did she get anything from you Alice?"

I nodded my head defensively. "Yes! She has my ears and my nose. She's also very tiny" I sniffed. Emmett just rolled his eyes and teetered over to Bella. I hugged her very gently and patted her stomach.

"I see you and Alice traded bodies." He nudged her and she blushed.

When we were all back in the quarters we demanded to know what the war was like from Emmett, despite his exhaustion.

"Well it's definitely not what they told us. We've been fighting front lines the whole time and living on the fields in fox holes." He shook his head and my stomach knotted up. "I've been in Jacob's infantry most of the time. He's doing real good by the way. Funny kid. Anyways, Those islanders are barbaric. They come at you from all angles and they're not afraid to die. One night we were sleeping down in the bunkers when we get word from a messenger that they're sending some fancy pantsy Battalion Commander in to lead us up to the infantry ahead of us. That's where Edward's been. So he arrives in the middle of the night and we start to move. We get to about the top of the hill and these bastards just come out of nowhere and attack us. Some of our cannons were set off in the mix and the shrapnel was hitting men left and right. That's how I got this here injury." Emmett began to trail of and chewed his lip.

Bella leaned forward and inhaled. "Did you get to see Edward?" She was holding her breath. Emmett glanced at her quickly and let his gaze fall to the ground. "Emmett?" Bella pleaded.

"I don't know Bells. The men that attacked us got to Edwards and his guys first. Some of our men went ahead and told us most of them were ravaged. There were only a few survivors and they don't know if they'll even make it. They're staying on the mainland for treatment." He sighed and I snapped my head towards Bella.

Bella was crying her breathing ragged and hysterical. "Is Edward one of the survivors?" her question sounded so desperate.

Emmett reached out and took her hand, "I don't know Bella." He whispered. She choked out a sob and I was suddenly terrified to ask about Jasper. "The man was a musician, not a soldier. He shouldn't have gone, and he certainly shouldn't have been the very front line." Emmett was suddenly furious. He paced to the back of our room and stood with his back to us for a moment.

"Emmett" I called quietly. He turned slowly and smiled lightly.

"Jasper's alright last I saw. We passed his troop about a week ago. He sends you his love." He winked. My heart felt lighter but it still ached for Bella.

Rosalie took Bella into the kitchen for a warm glass of tea. She was rubbing her back and telling her encouraging things about how Edward was probably in a hospital in London playing music for all the injured soldiers as he waited for his release. I hoped that these things were all true. With the amount of bodies in this war I doubted Edwards would even make it back here for proper burial if he was gone.

I sniffed and set Sophia down in her crib. I wanted my Jasper back. I wanted to see him pull up to that dock and step off with a bandaged but chipper Edward at his side and I wanted to throw myself into his arms the way Rosalie had Emmett and I wanted to kiss his face and hand him his new daughter and be a strange family once again. But Bella's stifled whimpers in the kitchen made me believe life would never be right again.

**A/N: I know this is a really depressing chapter but it had to be done. How boring would this story be if it was all sunshine and rainbow kisses. If you want fluff go read my one shot. Lol. So I'm really sad for Edward. Even though I totally have his fate at my fingertips. Review review review I live for that shii.**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: *sigh* alright…. Guys… I'm gonna have to go into bitch mode for a second. I've been a little reluctant on an update and it makes me pretty upset. To everybody that wrote a review and said "NO DON'T KILL EDWARD!" this isn't directed at you. I understand it was all light hearted enough. But to everybody that sent me a personal message saying you were going to boycott me as an author and that you would never read a story from me again if I killed off Edward, I don't really appreciate it. If it effects you that much don't read my story because that was really rude. Obviously none of us want Edward to die but by sending me those kinds of messages to my personal Email address.. you're only driving me to kill him out of spite. Which is unfortunate. **

**Well, I'm going to update this story soon and I want to get to work on it. But please, stop with the nasty personal messages. Again I don't mind if you leave me a review that says "Hey, don't kill Edward!! I will rage!!" just no personal messages threatening my life anymore. And other such things.**

**Also, I love Edward just as much as all of you. He's the loveable musician and daddy to be. And a foxy geek I might add, so stop telling me I'm doing this because I hate Edward.**

**So if you would like to see what happens keep on reading the story if you're that enraged then stop. **

**I really love you guys btw and I'm really open to input, so thank you all for your ideas and I'm really sorry I had to rage on you guys for a little bit here.**

**Love, Bella **


	14. powder snow

**A/N: I'm going to keep this Author's Note short because I totally word puked you guys earlier. And I'm sorry I had to do that. Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and that Santa or the Hanukah Armadillo brought you lots of fun toys and such. And have a happy New Year too!! (lol my crazy hippy mom doesn't believe in New Years, she's totally in her zen state of denial right now). Alright on with the show shall we?**

**Chapter 13**

As the months ticked away, news of the war became less and less available. Jacob Black had returned to Covington with no news on Edward or Jasper. It wasn't until early December that Maria came sulking into our room with a beacon of hope. She sighed and collapsed upon Rosalie's bed, stroking her once again long blonde hair. Rosalie cringed.

"I wish it were Christmas." She whined. I raised an eyebrow and sniffed, pulling Sophia off of the chair she had climbed upon.

"Why is that?" Rosalie questioned taking the squirming child from my arms so that I could gather up the dishes.

Maria glared and then snorted. Her hair was almost back to black by now. "Well, because the war is over and I can finally marry that childish little boy I've been engaged to forever." She pouted. Bella jumped to her feet unsteadily.

"What do you mean the war is over?" her voice was full of hope for the first time. Maria looked at Bella as if she was an insect and she wanted nothing more than to squish her.

"I mean exactly what I said. The war is over. At least for Covington it is. The king decided that he doesn't need our men anymore so they're bringing them back home." She examined her fingernails carefully. "You know, I feel like Jasper's completely unexcited about this marriage. I don't even know if I want to be with him anymore. If he wasn't so good looking there's no way I would be into this anymore. I mean, the boy's a virgin." She scoffed and my heart skipped.

"Well then why don't you arrange a marriage with someone else and annul this engagement." I jumped on this opportunity as fast as I could.

"That's sooo much work" she yawned and I shrugged.

"Well you would probably be happier. I mean wouldn't you want a husband that was as excited about being married as you are. Who knows if he even wants kids?" Rosalie jumped to my aid.

Maria seemed to roll this around in her mind. "I guess I should think about it. I'll decide when he returns." She looked around the room at all of us and kissed Sophia's face. Sophia scrunched her nose and pouted.

"I guess I'm going to go make the servants make me a new dress. You ladies behave yourselves." Maria winked and sauntered out of the room. I gaped at her and made a gagging gesture.

Rosalie and Bella laughed and I picked up Sophia who giggled and tried to squirm away from me.

"Well the boys are coming home." Rosalie gleamed and Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ever since Emmett's return home Bella has been in a constant state of doubt about her husband's living status. I opened the door to our room towards the outside and the sun reflected in off the powder snow on the ground, lighting the room like a beacon. I squinted and Sophia prodded at a lump of snow near my feet. She looked up at me and squealed with delight. I smiled and picked her up, squeezing her warm tiny body against my own. She reached up impatiently and yanked at my hair. I kissed her nose and she giggled before I brought her over to Bella.

Holding Sophia seemed to be the only thing that brightened Bella's day anymore. She bounced her on her knee excitedly and Sophia howled with laughter. I sat on the bed next to Rosalie and watched Bella and my child.

"I want nothing more than for that horrible woman to annul her marriage to Jasper so that he can come home to me and we can forget about all of this lying." I sulked and Rosalie stroked my hair.

"Well, soon enough." She promised.

When late December came, there was a Saturday that we rose and the halls were alive with women bustling to and fro.

I sat in the powdery snow on the veranda with Sophia and Bella when Rosalie and Emmett joined us.

"Are the men coming home?" Rosalie guessed. I nodded with a smile and Bella breathed unevenly. I rubbed Bella's back to calm her but it didn't seem to help. She looked up at me with panicked eyes and I knew immediately.

"Rose, get Carlisle, Bella is going into labor!" I spun about wildly and Emmett ran as quickly as his bad leg would allow him to Bella's side. He lifted her safely into his huge arms and carried her to the infirmary. Sophia looked up at me with her large blue eyes and I smiled comfortingly, lifting her onto my hip as I chased after them.

Bella's labor was much longer and more cumbersome than mine had been and Carlisle's wife Esme turned to me.

"Alice, you should go to the docks and wait for the men. If Edward arrives you need to tell him where Bella is." I swallowed hard against the tears that were fighting to leak out at Esme's choice of words. If Edward arrives. If.

I Brought Sophia to the docks and mixed myself into the mass of people already there and attempted to peek through everybody's taller stature. The men were filing off the boats and mingling into the crowd, finding their wives and mothers and sisters and kissing them all on the cheeks and listing away with them, happy to be home.

The crowd was thinning and Sophia had fallen asleep in my arms before the last boat arrived. As the men filed off I saw him. His honey blonde hair was barely visible climbing off the boat. But something was wrong. He was hunched low and moving slowly and my heart sunk. But then I saw and I couldn't be happier. Jasper had Edward by the waist and was hanging tightly onto his wrist and pulled him carefully onto the dock. He steadied Edward and I ran to them. Jasper threw his arms open wide, threatening to crush me in his hug when he looked into my arms and stopped. His eyes widened and he softly stroked Sophia's blonde curls.

"Is this..?" He attempted words and I merely shook my head and smiled.

"Sophia." I whispered and he let the tears fall carelessly down his cheeks. His mouth turned up In a massive crooked grin and he took his daughter into his arms for the first time. He squeezed her and she groaned, aggravated at being awakened. She looked up into Jasper's eyes and it was as if she knew he was somehow a part of her. She smiled and wrapped her tiny hand around one of his fingers and Jasper cried more.

"Sophia." He rolled the name around. "My beautiful Sophia." He showered her face with kisses and I looked over to Edward. He was fighting to stay standing and his face and body were covered in bandages, yet he still managed to force a smile across his split lip. I moved slowly toward him and I took his hands.

"Edward" I was so happy to see him alive, he was almost a dream to me. "Bella wanted to be here but…" I couldn't finish my sentence before he interrupted.

"Is she hurt, is it the baby?" his smile fell and his ragged breathing picked up.

I held up my hand "No Edward. She's in labor. She's having your baby right now." I smiled at him and he looked to me in disbelief. Jasper pranced over to us, Sophia still tight in his hands.

"Edward! Come on, let's go to your wife!" Jasper shook Edward lightly and Edward looked down at his damaged legs, unable to take him much further. Jasper looked around thoughtfully and shrugged his shoulders. "Here, my love" He handed me Sophia and in one quick swoop he picked Edward up into his arms. Edward grunted slightly and laughed

"What are you doing, Jas?" his voice was strained and Jasper just shushed him and made his way to the infirmary.

"I am taking you to your wife, so you can experience what I wasn't able to" Jasper demanded and I sighed trotting after them.

I went through the infirmary doors first and Bella looked up at me. Her face was streaked in tears and Carlisle was standing at the foot of the bed demanding her to breathe as she pushed. I smiled down at Bella.

"You're doing great, but there's someone here for you." I stroked her hair and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wha.." before she could finish her sentence Jasper kicked open the infirmary door with Edward cradled in his arms pouting. He placed Edward on the bed next to Bella's and pushed it up against hers, so that they were lying side by side. Bella reached out and touched his face despite her pain and for the first time in months she laughed. Edward touched her face and held her hand as she finished her delivery with a scream I don't think even Sophia could achieve.

Carlisle washed her child quickly before laying it down in between the new parents. "Congratulations on your new boy." He smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Edward kissed Bella on the top of her head before he kissed his son. Jasper stood next to me with his hands on his hips smugly.

"What are you so content with?" I looked up at him with a smile. He kissed me quickly before snatching our daughter away from me greedily and saying "Now Sophia has someone to marry."


	15. please don't leave

**A/N: It's been a long time since I updated but I've been really busy with my homework and whatnot so here I am updating. I kept Edward alive for everybody because you guys were really great and supportive. As for Bella and Edwards spawn, I gave it no name last chapter because I was torn between two names. The stars have aligned and fate has been decided however, so he has a name this chapter!!**

**Chapter 14**

Stalling Maria and Jasper's wedding seemed near impossible anymore. Maria was becoming impatient and suspicions were starting to grow.

I went to the woods alone that day to collect herbs for my medicines. Carlisle hadn't had a proper day off in months so I thought I would ease his load. I had left Sophia with Jasper, who wanted to have a dad day with Edward and his new son Tristan.

The air outside was chilly but I was thankful for the lack of wind. I situated myself in a collection of jasmine when I heard a crunching in the leaves behind me. I wheeled around and collapsed on my butt. I was suddenly face to face with a very smug looking Maria.

"I'm surprised you are out alone, Miss Brandon" Maria smiled devilishly and I raised an eyebrow.

"One could say the same for you" I bit back just the slightest.

"I was hoping we could talk" Maria pulled me to my feet. I dusted off my skirt and looked up at her. My instinct told me in that moment to run, but I wasn't quite sure what I would be running from. So I stayed.

"I find it curious that you haven't spent a single day with Jacob Black alone since his return from the war. Word is that he has been spending an uncomfortable amount of time with that Nessie girl from Ireland." Maria placed her hand patiently behind her back. I opened my mouth to speak but I had no lie ready. I had no Rosalie there to fabricate a story for me to run with.

"You know, Alice, if I were you I would be enraged with this Nessie girl. Imposing upon my man like that. Why, I might even be driven to _kill_ her." Maria put her face up close to mine.

"Well, I guess that's where we differ." I sniffed. I crossed my arms impatiently "where are you going with this, Maria?" I tried to act as if she was wasting my time with such a pointless subject.

Maria's expression grew slightly mad and she straightened up. "What I'm saying is that that little brat of yours is no child of Jacob Black's! I knew it from the start but I was willing to believe that maybe you had some respect for what belongs to other people. I did some investigating of my own. I went to Jasper's room just last Thursday night. To my surprise my fiancés bed was empty at the dark hours of morning. Curious, I went to your quarters, where I was also shocked to see Bella and Rosalie were not there. Now naturally I like to follow the rules so I would've reported those two wenches to the authorities, but I was much too caught up in the fact that Jasper Whitlock was tangled in quite the inappropriate embrace with you." Maria hissed 'you' like poison and I felt my chest tighten up. I stared into Maria's cold black eyes and I swayed slightly on my feet.

I felt a sharp, unforgiving pain in my stomach and I gasped. I looked down at the knife, dug up to the hilt, into my stomach and I looked pleadingly back up at Maria.

"You will not make a fool of me, Alice." She twisted the blade and I attempted a scream that only came as a choking noise.

As I lay upon the cold forest floor, I watched Maria's skirt swish around her deep tanned legs until she disappeared. I let tears roll unforgiving down my face and I thought about my daughter. I thought about how I would never see her again. I would never see her grow up and live a full life. I thought of Jasper and what would become of him. Would Maria force him to marry her, or would she have him killed on charges of adultery. I tried to call his name. It only came as a strangled whisper. And then it was dark. Not ominously so, just dark.

"Alice!" I looked over at Jasper, who was lying on the grass next to me. It was warm outside now. "Alice, you look so lovely right now" he laughed and kidded me on the cheek. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. Jasper took my hand into his.

"Alice, sweetheart, why are you crying." He propped himself on his elbows.

"Because I am dead, and you are here with me, which means you are dead too" I buried my face in his chest and Jasper chuckled.

"But we are together" he put his arms around me tight and pulled me on top of him. I kept my face buried in his neck.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered. He pulled me up to his face and kissed my lips softly "I love you too my beautiful Alice" he kissed me again. I looked into his deep blue eyes and his face suddenly turned to panic. He held his hand up from my stomach and it was dripping with blood. I gasped and looked down to see a spot of red spreading across my dress. It began to burn and I cried out. I looked up to Jasper who was gasping for air, thin purple bruises rising up on his neck. They formed into the shape of slender fingers and I screamed.

"Jasper! No, Jas, please don't leave me again!" the pain became more real and my eyes shot open. I flailed wildly against my sheets and Carlisle held my arms down.

"Alice! You need to stop right now!" he demanded and I took in my surroundings. I was in the infirmary. Was I still alive?

"Where's Jasper?" I demanded tears fogging my vision. Carlisle sighed and motioned to the bed next to mine. Jasper was sitting up on it swinging his feet nervously. I felt relieved and then I saw the bandages at his neck and the stitches on his forehead. He was holding Sophia tightly against his chest. She was watching me with wide scared eyes, laced with tears.

"Alice, you need to tell Carlisle who did this to you." Jasper explained, his voice quiet and scratchy. I looked to Carlisle and swallowed hard. "Maria did. She left me in the woods, how did you find me?" I looked back to Jasper.

"Laurent did. He was out collecting wood when he saw you there. Carried you all the way back. We were sure you were dead and we just couldn't figure out who would do this to you until they brought Jasper in over here, near strangled to death with a big cut on his eye where he was knocked out with a book end. And here comes Emmett dragging a furious Maria with him." Carlisle explained and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What's going to happen to us?" I whispered and Carlisle patted my hand.

"Well I'm hoping you make a full recovery and go home and live your life. As for Maria, she's in holding. They're going to have to execute her." Carlisle replaced his glasses and I looked over to Jasper who bent down and kissed Sophia's forehead.

I swallowed hard, yet my stomach felt light. I was going to be okay.

**A/N: Oh yes the dramz are here!! And no more Maria!! Review please!!!!!!**


	16. is this what you need?

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews, I know last chapter seemed to be very fast paced, however, no this isn't the end. Some of you kind of panicked, I'm sorry. ******** anyways, you guys are pretty whiny about your lemons. Lol jk jk!! But seriously, I'm a woman for my people, so this chapter I bring you… FRESH LEMONADE!!**

**Chapter 15**

It was early in the morning. Too early for the sun to be up at least. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, sighing deeply. Jasper dug his face into my neck and let his arm drape loosely over my stomach as he snored lightly. I looked over at his peaceful face and kissed his forehead before I slipped out of bed. I grabbed my coat as quietly as possible and snuck into the hallways.

The corridors were dark and I snatched a candle off of the stand in front of my quarters. Gripping my coat tightly around me I quietly padded across the floor to the great staircase. I looked up it towards the Governors suite and instead turned to the stone steps that led down into the cold basement.

It was even darker down here and I shuffled carefully past the armory. My heart was beating quickly but there was no turning back now. I flipped my hood up and made my way past the iron bars of jail cells. I stopped at the last one and held my breath as I looked inside.

Maria was lying on the hay floor, a sheet of black hair draped over her face. As much as I hated this girl, I owed her this. Because of me her life would be ending tomorrow morning. I fished out the key I had lifted off of a guard earlier out of my pocket and tapped lightly on the bars with it.

Maria stirred a little.

"Maria" I whispered loudly, tapping once again on the bars. She sat up drowsily and stared at me for a moment, her face emotionless. "Maria, are you awake?" I dropped my hood and straightened my dress.

"What do you want?" Maria shivered. It wasn't a demand that I was so used to from her, but instead a tired and almost sad curiosity.

"I'm here to get you out" I held up the key and Maria pulled herself to her feet. She neared me slowly, her eyebrows kneaded together.

Maria placed her face just inches from mine. "Why should I believe you?" she whispered. I sighed and averted her empty black eyes.

"Because I got you into this. You didn't ask for Jasper to be unfaithful to you. Killing me was a bit rash but I can look past that." I shrugged. Maria stepped away for a moment.

"If you open this door, how do you know I won't just try to kill you again?" she swayed uneasily on her feet.

"Because you won't" I shoved the key into the lock and let the bars swing open. Maria stepped near me cautiously before she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Alice" she sniffed through tears before she smiled uneasily at me and took off up the stairs. My hands were trembling as I replaced the key onto the ring hanging at the door. I glanced to the docks, where I saw Maria's figure, piling herself into a small rowboat. I sighed and headed back to my room.

I curled up under the blankets next to Jaspers warm body and I felt him press his soft lips to my eyebrow.

"How did it go, sweetheart?" he whispered, lacing his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and grinned.

"She's gone." I kissed him softly. Jasper kissed me again and chuckled softly.

"You're such a good girl" he rubbed his nose against mine. I raised my eyebrows and gasped.

"Oh you're going to regret saying that" I slid my hand down his neck and chest all the way to his trousers, where I let my fingers dip under the hem of the fabric. His eyes widened a little as I pushed my hand further into his pants. He moaned softly and sighed.

"Mmm, Alice, this dress is far too much" he growled slowly unlacing my garment. I kissed his lips quickly a few times before letting him lift my dress entirely over my head.

I had become comfortable with being naked around Jasper, and even despite the chilly weather, I still felt warm. Jasper had begun his own new habit of sleeping shirtless and I simply unbuttoned his trousers before sliding them off to the foot of the bed. He groaned as I pressed my body against his, kissing his neck softly. He ran his hands down the small of my back and over my butt before flipping me around underneath him. I looked up at him and laughed softly before he captured my mouth in his again. He ran his hand over the top of my breast, teasing me with his fingers before he slid his hand down to my thighs. He dipped his hand in between my legs and lightly touched my wet opening. I moaned and arched my back, begging for him to comply. He teased me longer, not letting his fingers enter me and I whimpered.

"Jasper, please" I choked out and he chuckled.

"Please what, baby?" he smirked and I reached out and grabbed his erection, tugging it expectantly. Jasper growled and bit my earlobe when I pulled on him again. He moaned and stuck two fingers inside me. I gasped and bucked against his hand as he pumped in and out. Jasper placed his hands firmly on my hips, pinning me there. He teased me with his tip and I tried to squirm, but was unable as Jasper kept a firm hold on me.

"ahh… Jas, baby… please" I groaned pitifully and Jasper smiled.

"What do you need, Ali?" he pushed his erection into me slightly, barely getting past my opening. I dug my nails into his back in an attempt to pull him forward. He leaned in close to my face and whispered "Is this what you need?" before pushing himself entirely into me. I threw my head back and screamed "Yes" before he began to thrust into me more quickly. Jasper tugged at my nipple as he threw himself into me harder and harder and I cried out for him louder and louder. I could feel myself tightening around Jasper and I rode out my orgasm only moments before he did. I bit my lip as I felt him twitch inside me with the last of his wave. I sank into the mattress and closed my eyes, still feeling him deep inside. He kissed me deeply and smile.

"I love you, my lovely Alice" He bit my lip playfully before collapsing at my side. I snuggled up into him and kissed his bare chest.

"I love you too" I mumbled, before drifting to sleep in my content.

**A/N: Mmmm did we all enjoy our lemonade? I know I did! So review review review. Those lemons were fresh picked just for you guys. Because I love you sooooo much**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, well I ended that for you all with a lemon, however I am not heartless and cold enough to not give you a glimpse into the future. So this is for all of you who faithfully stuck by my side and read this story, despite its epic poopness at times and whatnot.**

**Epilogue**

I examined my reflection in the mirror, brushing out my now waist length black hair. I tied it back in a ribbon and looked around my small cottage. My entire life I had wanted this and now it was mine. Every night I feared that after I fell asleep I would only wake in the morning to find that I was back in the quarters of the castle of Covington, working as Maria's servant. I smiled to myself and turned to Bella and Rosalie sitting by the fire. They were gossiping loudly and I went to join them. Rosalie was finally pregnant with her first child at the age of 35 and basking in it.

The door burst open and Edward and Jasper stumbled in laughing. I narrowed my eyebrows at them and Emmett trotted in quickly after.

"What are you men up to?" Bella flattened her skirt out and stepped over to Edward, kissing him softly on the nose.

"Just out playing some pranks on Jacob and Nessie." Emmett whistled innocently and Rosalie tutted at him. I hugged Jasper tightly and kissed him.

"Where's Sophia at?" I patted down Jaspers wild curls. He swatted my butt and I scowled trying not to let a smile break.

"She's been out in the field with Tristan all day. I swear it's impossible to separate those two." Jasper rolled his eyes and I grinned looking over to Bella who winked.

I pushed past Jasper and leapt carefully from the steps, peeking around the corner of the house into the field. Edward came up behind me and glanced over my shoulder.

"Are we spying on our kids?" Edward whispered and laughed. I turned and nodded, chuckling to myself. There would be no way my sixteen year old daughter would be thrilled if she knew I was doing this.

Sophia was spinning in circles, her long blonde curls flying out around her in every direction. Her skirt flowered out around her thighs and she laughed wildly with her face turned towards the sun. I felt like every mother said this about their daughter but I was convinced that mine was the most beautiful in the world. Sophia had only grown to be my height, but she took on the height remarks like a champ.

Tristan was sitting with his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his palms. His bronze hair stuck out uncontrolled and his eyes were wide like his mothers, only they held bright green irises like his fathers. Tristan had grown much too quickly for his age and was almost six feet tall, and despite his being underweight, he had turned into a pretty handsome kid. Unfortunately for Tristan he had inherited his mother's grace.

Tristan sprung to his feet, towering over Sophia. She stopped spinning and tossed her arms around his neck. He stumbled and fell onto the grass, pulling Sophia on top of him. They giggled and Sophia pressed her face to Tristan's chest.

Sophia rolled off of him and sat up by his side, looking down at him happily. "Tris, do you think I'm beautiful?" she smirked. I suppressed a laugh at how much of my boldness she had inherited. Tristan blushed deeply stammering and Edward nudged my side, his head tossed back in a silent laugh.

"Of course" Tristan managed to stammer out, pushing himself up to face Sophia. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

"Will you kiss me?" Sophia pouted, batting her eyelids as seductively as a sixteen year old could render and Tristan swallowed hard. He nodded lightly and leaned in towards Sophia. She pressed her lips softly to his and Tristan's eyes flew open, a deep crimson blush spreading wildly over his cheeks.

He relaxed and closed his eyes again before Sophia pulled away, giggling wildly. I goofy grin spread hugely across Tristan's face and I turned to Edward, nudging him happily. Our kids noticed our scuffling and turned to us.

"Mom!" Sophia cried, folding her arms across her chest. I threw my hands up in surrender and Tristan looked up at his father in a state of almost fear. Edward threw up a thumbs up and a crooked smirk returned to Tristan's face.

Sophia still stared at me furiously and I laughed, "Sorry, baby, be inside for dinner!" I shuffled up to the porch pulling Edward with me.

Edward gleamed when we shut the door behind us. "Bella, love, you should see our son! The boy's growing up so fast!" he chuckled and picked up his wife, swinging her around.

Bella stumbled around dizzily for a moment before looking up at Edward. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled and stood next to Jasper's chair. "Tristan and Sophia just kissed." I ruffled Jasper's hair and he looked up at me warily.

"That girl is a real spitfire." He shook his head before sticking his head out the window. "Sophia, get in here!" he cried. I shoved Jasper lightly.

"Don't be like that, Jas. It was an innocent kiss" I scoffed, swatting Jasper with my dish towel. He laughed.

"You think I'm worried about Sophia? I know her. I'm worried about poor Tristan. Soon that girls gonna have him carrying her places." He snorted pulling Sophia into the house before she could close the door. Sophia pouted but soon became preoccupied with playing with her hair. Tristan shuffled into the house shyly, taking a seat next to Emmett. Emmett nudged him proudly in the ribs and Tristan blushed again.

"Aunt Rosalie, will you do my hair?" Sophia looked up happily from her seat and Rose smiled.

"I would love to" she beckoned for Sophia to come sit by her feet. Sophia rested her head against Rosalie's swollen belly and closed her eyes happily.

Jasper began a game of cards with Tristan at the table and I went to help Bella start supper. I glanced around the room happily one last time and sighed. Everything was perfect.


End file.
